Over recent years, the quantity of media content that is available to consumers has increased exponentially. Not only is an enormous quantity of media content available via traditional mediums such as magazines, books and television, but is also electronically via the Internet, for example accessible via mobile telephones and laptops. Browsing such media content can be time consuming and unproductive, and therefore Internet users often prefer to receive a recommendation of media content that may be of interest to them.
However, there is a technical problem in providing a system capable of determining and providing a recommendation for items of media content to a particular user. Users do not wish to be inundated with questionnaires asking for their preferences, but at the same time, if not enough care is taken to correctly target items of media content, users are likely to find the selected items of media content to be of little or no interest to them.
There is thus a need for a system which is able to determine when a recommendation for a particular item of media content is transmitted to a user. Furthermore, there is need for a system capable of transmitting recommendations not only for items of media content but also other activities that may be of interest to users.